


If the redeem is more valuable than the pledge

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: #ficletinstruments [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Coffee, M/M, Student Alec Lightwood, Student Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Who wants what from whom?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: #ficletinstruments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	If the redeem is more valuable than the pledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Wenn das Lösegeld wertvoller ist, als das Pfand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411769) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> #ficletinstruments week 17 **Prompt:** Mistakes - A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

_Fuck!!! My first day at the new college and I manage to be late._

Actually, Magnus had got up early. He had taken his time in the bathroom, strolled to the café that he had discovered recently. And with that his misery began. The queue was endless! He had to wait half an eternity for coffee and pastry.

When he left the café, someone collided with him, splashing his shirt with coffee. His carefully chosen outfit was ruined. He needed to rush home to change. In his mind, he went through his closet, opting for another shirt.

When he finally reached the campus, he was already late. He took the note out of his pants pocket on which he had noted the number of the lecture hall. It had probably been a mistake to put this note in the pocket of his shirt this morning. The spilled coffee had soaked the note and merged the last two digits into a brown spot.

Magnus tried his best to decipher the illegible numbers, but failed. He let his gut decide, opened the door of the auditorium and entered.

Behind him, the door slammed close. Magnus was aware of the looks as he descended the stairs gracefully.

Briefly he looked around the lecture hall and wondered about the lack of color for budding artists and designers. The students were all dressed in shades of brown and gray.

He glimpsed the only free seat and quickly headed for it, because the professor entered the lecture hall. A black backpack was lying on the seat.

„May I?“

Magnus couldn’t hear the professor introducing himself because he looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

Magnus sat down and focused his half-hearted attention on the professor. He was quite distracted by the gorgeous man sitting next to him. Judging by the furtive glances he reaped from his right side, his neighbor was the same.

At some point, a little of the lecture seeped into his otherwise busy brain and he read what the professor had written on the blackboard.

„Excuse me, pretty boy, isn’t this the 21st Century Art Lecture?“ Magnus turned and pointed his thumb at the professor.

„Um, no, that’s an introduction to civil law.“

Magnus decided not to leave the auditorium, but to find out why this hansom man next to him flushed so adorably, even though he had just been the one who had embarrassingly admitted to being in the wrong lecture.

At the end of the lecture, Magnus slipped the coffee spilled note towards him with his name and cell phone number on it. Unnoticed, he pulled the notepad to him. ‚Alec Lightwood‘ stood on the front.

„You get your notes back at Java Jones.“

„You want what?“ Alec asked surprised.

„I want a date with you.“ Magnus pointed to the blackboard. „See you at 5pm.“

Magnus waved with the notes and walked up the stairs with swaying hips. He could almost feel Alec’s eyes on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistake:  
Magnus kept the note with the information about the right lecture hall in the chest pocket of his shirt, which was illegible because of the spilled coffee and he had therefore chosen the wrong auditorium.
> 
> Wonderful consequence:  
A date with Alec!


End file.
